What team are you?
by Luna Gryffindor Weasley
Summary: 1OO Reasons to be on team Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and others.
1. Edward

Reasons to be Team Edward;

1. Bella's alive because of him! Hello?! Remember Tyler's van? Did you see Jacob _anywhere _when it happened?

2. He can read _everyone's _mind. Not just listen to all of the girly wolf gossip.

3. He doesn't have to turn into a puppy to be a fast runner. (Saves him from the stink, if you ask me.)

4. When he left her in newmoon he left nothing behind to say her from the pain. Jacob, on the other hand, leaves a dream catcher that doesn't work, a wolf painting, and probably more.

5. He'd litterly die for Bella. Suicide attempt in Italy ;]

6. He doesn't have to _force _a girl to kiss him!

7. Without Jacob, sure, Bella's sad. But without Edward; she screams in her sleep and had nightmares everynight.

8. He had her first! They were perfectly fine before Jacob came along.

9. Real men sparkle.

1O. Fire is hot and sticky! Ice is cool and refreshing.

11. Volvos are way better than an old truck!

12. He watches her sleep and sneak out of her window if Charlie came in. Jacob couldn't make it under the bed in time.

13. He doesn't have to walk around naked.. ew.

14. And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb. The lamb and the wolf? Uh, ew.

15. Jacob imprinted on Bella and Edward's 1O second old baby... -cough-

16. Bella Cullen or Bella Black?

17. He could beat Jacob anyday!

18. Jacob is a pup.

19. Jacob couldn't kill a vampire if he tried.

2O. He doesn't have to force a girl to love him.

21. Bella picked Edward! Give up, Team Jacob. It's not gonna happen.

22. He's the one who makes Bella most happy.

23. He has a uniquie crooked smile that blows Bella away.

24. Edward's smart, Jacob skipped High School to be with a baby!

25. Edward can love Bella forever!

26. Edward will be in his teens forever! Let's see what you think of Jacob once he's old and wrinkled!

27. His Brooding Stare;  
Whether they're black or amber, Edward's eyes are always deep and mysterious. It's clear they're hiding a lifetime of passion and pain, as well as a few deep dark secrets. Catch his gaze for even a minute, and you can't help but go weak in the knees.

28. His Responsible Nature;  
Even though his maturity and traditional values can sometimes get on Bella's nerves, she knows Edward just wants what's best for her. Whether he's pressuring her to meet her potential by applying to ivy league colleges or insisting they wait until marriage to have sex, he's always there to give his lady a gentle nudge in the right direction.

29. His Unwavering Bravery;  
Edward isn't afraid of anything. But his courage isn't too surprising given the fact that vampires are the most deadly predators on the planet. And even though werewolves put up a goof fight, the only real danger comes from other vampires. But even when pitted against an evil vamps like Victoria and the Volturi (pictured), Edward refuses to back down - especially when Bella's life is on the line.

3O. His Pale Pallor;  
Edward's wintry white skin serves as a constant reminder that pale is the new tan. Baking in the sun is so 1999. And while vampires are forced to avoid the sun (at least around humans), it's clear that Bella is a fan of SPF 50. A perfect match!

31. His Flawless Fashion Sense;  
Any cool high schooler knows that style is everything. With Edward's effortless layering, dark-washed jeans and perfectly coiffed hair, it's no wonder he's the most eligible bachelor at Forks High. And when he adds his signature Ray-Bans (even though there's no sun!), let the swooning begin.

32. His Years of Experience;  
Edward may be 17, but as he explains, he's been 17 "for a while." Well, since 1918, to be exact. With his 90-plus years as a hunky teenager, he's sure to have learned a few things. And judging by Bella's reaction whenever they lock lips, his skills aren't limited to fighting mountain lions.

33. His Quiet Confidence;  
Edward's not your typical high-school Big Man on Campus. He knows the whole school is infatuated with him and his family - he can even hear his classmates' constant thoughts about the Cullens' good looks and mysterious personas. And who can blame them? But instead of being conceited, Edward's calm reserve and casual confidence add to his appeal.

34. His Expert Dance Moves;  
Vampires can do anything and everything with grace and coordination: racing through the woods, jumping from tree limbs ... even dancing the waltz. And Edward is no exception. His skills come in handy when he escorts Bella to the prom. Since she's suffering a broken leg, he lets her stand on top of his feet to dance. How chivalrous!

35. His Rock-Hard Abs;  
Edward gives new meaning to the term "hard body." His perfectly sculpted chest, abs and arms are rock-hard - literally. His indestructible stone-like body (covered with dots to create the visual effect of his skin glittering in the sun during a trip to Italy in New Moon) is smooth and powerful without the slightest hint of flab. Is there such a thing as negative-percent body fat?

36. His Unexpected Sense of Humor;  
Drinking blood, fighting off enemies, hiding his true identity - it's safe to say that most of Edward's life is pretty serious stuff. But if anyone can bring out his lighter side, it's his one true love, Bella. When there's no immediate danger on the horizon, the sarcastic and witty vamp reveals that he's actually a pretty fun - and funny - guy.

37. His Unselfish Priorities;  
When Edward discovers that Bella's oldest friend is a werewolf - and his mortal enemy - he's not exactly thrilled. But for Bella's sake, he attempts to swallow his pride and accept Jacob Black as Bella's best buddy. And when Jake tries to sneak past the friend zone, Edward even considers that it might be better if he stepped aside. After all, in the spectrum of supernatural creatures, dating a wolf is safer for Bella than dating a vampire.

38. His Superhuman Dexterity;  
When Edward pushes his body to the limit, it's obvious he's much more than a mere mortal. His speed, strength and reflexes are helpful when hunting and fighting off enemies. But his tree-climbing abilities are just plain fun. Without even flinching, he can throw Bella on his back and climb to the highest tree top - like in this rare moment of interrupted privacy enjoying the breathtaking view of the Pacific Northwest.

39. His Protective Side;  
Bella's well-being is always Edward's primary concern - even it means leaving her for good. When he decides her involvement in the vampire world is sacrificing her safety, he knows what he has to do. Even though it breaks his heart for them to be apart, he can't continue putting her life at risk.

4O. Everything about him draws you in.

41. He's totally awesome. I would rather be a nice pretty vampire than a scary looking werewolf any day.

42. Jacob has too many mood swings, who's the woman in the relationship?

43. He is such a gentlemen!

44. He knows how to treat a girl.

45. He has the best apologies, and he will love you forever and ever, literally.

46. He is portrayed by Robert Pattinson A.K.A. the sexiest man alive.

47. In the end, he got the girl!

48. He's the sweetest guy in the whole series

49. He's the sweetest guy in the whole series.

5O. Jacob may run a 108° temperature, but Edward's still hotter.

51. Because any male model would trade his soul for his body.

52. He's a gentleman and will offer you choices.

53. Who needs a disco ball when you have Edward? Just take him outside, and dance it up 'cause he sparkles!

54. He won't fall asleep and drool all over you.

55. He's a vampire and they've been around for centuries, whereas werewolves are just new inventions. (Quote courtesy of Rob Pattinson)

56. He'll hold your drink for you when you need to use your hands, and he'll keep it cold, too. Not to mention he can be your personal ice-pack when you have a Bella moment.

57. He will make you dizzy just by looking into his eyes.

58. He drives like a maniac.

59. He makes contracting the Spanish influenza sound hot.

6O. He'll love you for your smell and not your looks.

61. He'll write you your own lullaby.

62. You have to remind yourself to breathe around him.

63. He can play piano!

64. ecause even after being alive for well over 100 years, he still has a sense of humor.

65. Because he wont attack you when he gets mad

66. Because mind reading is very sexy.

67. Because he protects his (and Bella's) virtue.

68. Because he likes to cuddle.

69. Because his kisses drive people wild.

7O. Because he can cool you down during a heat wave.

71. Because he'll jump in front of you to protect you from mind-torture.

72. Because one little kiss from him is hotter than any french kiss, thank you very much.

73. Because he'll watch Romeo & Juliet with you.

74. Because he knows what you want.

75. Because he brought sex-hair back in style. (You know it. RPattz. ) .

76. Because he's a 'vegetarian'. (We all know vegetarians are sexy)

77. Because his breath always smells good

78. Because he'll never criticize your cooking

79. Because he won't check out other girls

8O. Because Rob Pattinson makes the best Edward by far...

81. He makes you want to punch a Werewolf in the face

82. Because he loves your blood, and your body. It's a tie

83. Because he wants to marry you!

84. Because his SELF CONTROL will turn you on.

85. Because he'll make you cold and HOT at the same time.

86. Because he'll suck poisoned blood out of your hand if necessary.

87. Because he is Edward.

88. Because his middle name is SEXY...

89. Because he's rich and doesn't give a damn

9O. Because he gives you family heirlooms- five carat ones.

91. Because he's your hero and you're his heroin(e)

92. Because he watches over you.

93. Because he'll kill for you.

94. Because now every time you see a silver Volvo, you start to hyperventilate/ scream.

95. Because he'll stop his car to let the guy behind you ask you to prom... and then completely humiliate him later by taking you there himself.

96. Because he has excellent fashion sense

97. Because he growls. In a good way.

98. Because he actually READS good books

99. Because he'll always put you first.

1OO. Because a model would give his soul for his face... literally


	2. Jacob

Reasons to be Team Jacob;

1. He's alive and Edward isn't. Being with a dead guy? GROSS!

2. He's warm and cuddly. Edward has to get on top of the sheets so Bella won't freeze!

3. Edward is controlling! "No, you cannot go see Jacob." WHY?!

4. He made Bella sad for 2 weeks, Edward made her suicidal and depressed for months!

5. It takes Jacob a second to apoligise, it takes Edward a year and a half of drama!

6. Jacob and Bella's age difference is two years, Edward and Bella's is one hundered. Gross!

7. Jacob can turn into a big, bad, sexy wolf!

8. Jacob's lips are warm and soft, not lick kissing ice.

9. Jacob is only dangerous when he's angry, Edward is dangerous all of the time!

1O. With Jacob, Bella doesn't have to say goodbye to her friends and family.

11. You'll always get a bear hug, unlike hugging a statue.

12. He is fit ;]

13. He's tall and HOT!

14. He's half naked _all of the time; _mm.. those abs.

15. He has a heart beat.

16. He keeps promises!

17. Cut the cost in winter and snuggle up with Jacob!

18. No macanic, call Jacob!

19. Save money on shirts.

2O. Awesome blonde jokes!

21. Jacob's not a stalker, like _some _people.

22. If you're ever stuck out in a snowstorm, his body heat could save your life.

23. He has the best vamp insults and some great blonde jokes!

24. He's still young enough to be impulsive and foolish. Every girl needs more of that in her life!

25. He could take you out to eat and actually eat with you.

26. He is a 6'7" tall, gorgeous, muscular Native American – what else do you need?

27. He's half naked most of the time.

28. Sometimes a girl needs a heating pad rather than an ice pack.

29. He is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Plus, he's HOT!

3O. He's like a puppy and a boyfriend all wrapped up in one!

31. He won't leave you stranded in the forest after breaking up with you.

32. I would rather be hot than cold

33. You don't have to worry about having him suck your blood

34. He will protect you

35. He doesn't sparkle

36. He did't leave Bella

37. Edwards already taken

38. Do you really want a mysterious kind of guy like Edward?

39. Do you prefer leeches or dogs?

4O. Jacob is alive and Edward is "dead". Who wants to cuddle with a corpse? Not me.

41. Jacob is happy and smiles all the time. Edward? *shiver*

42. Jacob and Bella have equal power in their relationship. Edward has all the power.

43. Jacob has an 8 pack

44. He has a pulse and a sense of humor

45. I don't think you will have to worry about him hurting you because of his sense of humor and forgiveness.

46. He would fight for you until your heart stops beating and till he has no more people to protect you from.

47. He has a sensual, animal mode of kissing... Bella can prove it...

48. Those eyes... the way he is watching you: with so much love...that you could drown in them.

49. He puts your life and safety in the top place!

5O. He gives you independence. but at the same time is protective...

51. He is 2-in-1 : the cute guy you love and kiss and love some more; and the sweet wolf protecting you. This is the perfect combination!

52. He is more beautiful than Edward because he is ALIVE and HOT and SEXY! and has a fabulous six pack.

53. That smile, those eyes, that perfectly sculpted bronze body drives me crazy! He is perfect!

54. In order to be with him you don't have to say : " goodbye mom, dad, life, home, age..." you can live a very normal, happy life!

55. With him you don't suffer, and you are not hurt if you do make love with him. He can control his reactions!

56. Feel free to keep the list going!

57. He will never leave you alone when you need him! He will do everything he can to help you!

58. He is more than a simple boyfriend: he is your protector and angel!

59. He is smarter than Edward and he know what working in a team is! That is why vampires are killed by the werewolves!

6O. He has a big heart, he cannot let anyone suffer or die, except for the pasty, filthy, bloodsucking vampires.

61. He is the man you can trust with your mind, body and soul.

62. In reality he could and would be everything you ever wanted!

63. God damn it! He is the god of sexiness!

64. He can make you smile and be happy even in the most horrible days ! 3 :X :x :x :x

65. He'll keep you warm in the coldest weather

66. Yeah Jacob is hot, protective, and a wolf, but hes got a great bond between him and Bella. Jacob will do anything to make her happy. He gives her what she needs and wants. Bella is very lucky to have Jacob as a best friend. he will do more things for her than Edward.

67. He's IS exacty right for bella. He's not a drug like edward, but like the sun. bella is always frantic when edward leaves, even to pee. But with jacob, its easier than breathing. it is breathing. he loves her more than the pack. He won't hide her or lie to her like edward.

68. He can give Bella a life, she wouldn't need to say goodbye to anyone

69. Something I think we all can agree on (even team Edward): No Shirt 3 Just saying.  
_(I'm team Edward, and I agree -drools-)_

7O. His best friend (Embry) is hot!

71. He is almost guaranteed to always be "half naked"

72. He's a WILF! So delicious.

73. He makes bella laugh, and with edward it's so intense!

74. Not only will he fight for you, but he HOT with his shirt off

75. He's Alpha material

76. Jacob can laugh and be happy while Edward has 24/7 PMS.

77. Even though bella is a vampire he's still her best mate

78. He loves Renesmee and cares for her

79. Chief Jacob!

8O. He doesn't keep Bella from doing things she wants to

81. Jacob is HOT!

82. He's MUCH better-looking than Edward. 'Nuff said.

83. He's really protective

84. He is really sweet to Bella

85. He never thinks of sucking your blood.

86. Duh... He's alive!

87. He is a shapeshifter and shapeshifters are cool

88. He's funny

89. Jacob kicks ass.

9O. Afer your permission, he'll come into your room in the middle of the night,- shirtless- and will give you a hint of what he is.. ;)

91. Jacob kisses spontaneously.

92. He was never looking for love hes been in love

93. He was right about Bella being in love with him

94. He Can Be Your Friend,Brother And Protecter

95. He loves Bella for who she is...NOT what she smells like.

96. Jacob kisses hotter than Edward. Oh, and he's the type of guy girls dream of, sweet, protective, hot and a best friend :)

97. He'll fix your old truck and your broken heart.

98. Charlie is Team Jacob, and Charlie knows best...

99. You can save tons of money on clothes because he only wears shorts anyway.

1OO. He doesn't ever give up on Bella... (:


	3. Jasper

Reasons to be Team Jasper;

1. He has cool hair

2. He is the best fighter

3. He can protect you with his life

4. He is worried when your in danger

5. He can love you faithfully

6. He can make you happy. literally!

7. He can change your mood whenever you want him too!

8. He has the best smile ever!

9. Accent

1O. His smile

11. His power is just awesome!

12. He will teach you how to ride a horse

13. He was in the military

14. He has Alice. DUH!

15. He can make you calm when angry

16. Jasper can sit in the corner and still make you feel jealous!

17. He basically saved the cullens life by teaching them how to fight!

18. He was created by Maria, an awsome character

19. He has pretty eyes.

2O. He's a tortured soul..

21. If you kill someone and drink their blood, dont feel bad because he wants to do that too!

22. He is trying very hard not to kill anybody.

23. He is in the Cullen family

24. He is so sexy!

25. He can manipulate emotions

26. He is a true Southern gentlemen

27. He was an officer at the Civil War

28. He never lost any battles

29. He's strong!

3O. He's skillful at war

31. Hello! Walking Sex bomb! He can DOUBLE your pleasure, unlike Edward

32. He's more amazing than Edward and Jacob combined

33. He can still be in control

34. Jasper votes for Bella to become a vampire

35. He has a fun personality

36. He's an experienced fighter just like Edward(though they're both even)

37. He can teach you how to beat the newborns

38. He's trying to be a man and never left anyone behind.

39. He taught the Cullens/ Werewolves how to fight and if he hadn't they would be dead.

4O. He was 'over' protective of Alice.

41. He is willing to die for his wife.

42. He preferes be bitten by other vampires more than leaving Alice alone (lucky Alice)!

43. Because what you see on the inside of him is different.

44. His accent, his eyes his smile, his hair 3

45. Well he's smokin with that whole charisma thing he's got going on :)

46. I mean he can make you feel good whenever :)

47. Emmett is to strong!

48. Jasper is gorgeous and has so much depth.

49. Jackson is hot and Jasper is sensitive and knows what makes you feel good... Tough guys may be hot but Jasper is hot AND sensitive, go figure... lol.

5O. I love Jasper cos he is always able to bring a calmness to everyone and he is also very protective over the people that he loves!

51. I would have said team Emmett until I read Breaking Dawn, but it showed how infantile Emmett can be-especially when he losses.

52. Jasper is more sensitive to your feelings (duh), and way more mature. ^

53. Jasper, his past is MUCH more interesting.

54. TEAM JASPER ALL THE WAY he is way cuter there is just something about him gorgeous lol x

55. Definitely Jasper, his character just has so much more depth of personality

56. I love how he has lived his life outside of the filming industry while also being an actor. 100 monkeys is a really great band, reminds me of White Stripes when they first started out :) It's a shame I don't live in America to go see them. Congrats Jackson!

57. Team jasper, if you read the books you really get to know him better than the films so far.

58. Jackson is cute, kellan has the edge over him.

59. Totally TEAM EMMET/KELLAN! All the way baby! He is so damn hot!

6O. Of course Jasper Hale ! :) Seriously but still cute n funny.

61. Team Jasper and Team Kellen...Jackson looks better as a blonde so he is my choice for the film.

62. Jasper: poise, control, knowledge, thoughfulness.

63. Jackson: down-to-earth, open minded, determined, humorous.

64. jasper! he stole my heart in eclipse... complete bad ass 3

65. JASPER, HES SO HOT!

66. he looks so HOT with his blond and messy hair. His no-talk face it's gorgeous :)

67. JASPER DEFINENTLY HE IS SOOOOOOOO HOT! I LOVE HIM SOOOO MUCH!

68. He can always make you happy

69. He can protect you from anyone or anything

7O. HE IS HOT

71. He can play with your emotions (both ways)

72. He is a beast

73. team jasper all the way because he's so mesteryous and the only one in the familly that has some vampire nature.i mean seriously, i think it's boring if a vampire is not a i love him because he really cares for alice and the others but nobody sees is nice but dangerous at the same time, he's unpredictable, scary, fearless, careing, lovable... again i love his vampire nature and of course he is so georges!

74. Team Jasper. I don't know why, maybe it's because he may seem nice but he really has a bad ass side.

75. jasper is materious and sexy..emmet is strong and dangerously sexy..jacob is built and cute..edward will always be mr perfect and sexy

76. Team Jasper Just Coz Hes So Hot It Should Be Ilegal Lol

77. pshhh! do u even have 2 ask? JASPER OF COURSE! JUST LOOK AT HIM!

78. Team Jasper the most,but also Team Jacob and Emmett

79. He's sensitive to your feelings, literally.

8O. He doesn't take his brothers to strip clubs.

81. He fought in the civil war.

82. He didn't kill Bella. (Not totally on board with this one but whatever...)

83. He sparkles.

84. He never left anyone.

85. He showed everyone how to fight.

86. Blonds have more fun.

87. He has an amazing ability to put up with Rosalie.

88. He's just that cool. TEAM JASPER ALWAYS AND FOREVER AMEN!

89. They have interesting histories

9O. asper and Alec are hot.

91. They both have hot voices.

92. KNOW HOW TO FIGHT NEWBORN VAMPIRE!

93. They have cool powers.

94. They're both speak the least in their covens.

95. Each one of them is protected by someone with a power which makes the challenge even more daring.

96. He's blonde.

97. He's bootiful.

98. He's HOT!

99. He's better than all of the other characters.

1OO. Nuff said.


End file.
